


Surprise

by theonetosurvive



Series: Surprise [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: Charles and Erik finally get it figured out and are getting married. They need to tell Wanda who is off fighting with the avengers and maybe she has a surprise of her own.





	1. Telling the daughter

Charles never thought of himself as a family man. Yes, he loved children but never particularly cared for the idea of having his own children. He didn’t care for his family and wasn't fond of the idea of passing on his blood. Now that he was about to marry Erik he was going to be a stepfather to not one but two children. Twins to be exact. Peter and Wanda were wonderful and he loved them very much he just hoped they would accept him as their stepfather. Peter, he didn’t really worry about, he has a good relationship with him already but Wanda is usually off with the Avengers and he’s only meet her a handful of times. Hopefully telling her will go well. 

~*~

They enter the restaurant to find Peter and Wanda already at the table. He sits as Erik greets his children with hugs. 

“Peter, so glad you could join us. Wanda, you look wonderful. Absolutely beautiful as ever my darling. How is life at Avengers tower.” Erik says smiling trying to ease into the conversation. Wanda starts to look slightly nervous but also very happy.

“Yes, I love working with the Avengers. And of course, Vision and I are happy as ever. In fact papa, you are going to be an Opa.” She finished beaming at them. Erik’s jaw about hit the table. I myself was quite surprised but very happy. 

“Oh my goodness, you mean it! Oh, my darling daughter, I’m going to be a grandfather,” he exclaimed loudly not caring who heard him. Erik has had so much hardship in his life he deserves these happy moments he gets now. “We have something to tell you too.”

“Well, go on.” She says looking intrigued “What is it?” Peter grins already knowing. 

“Charles and I are engaged to be married. The ceremony is in 3 weeks.” He smiles and waits for her reaction.

She looks surprised, she didn’t realize it would happen so fast. They have only been together 3 months as far as she knew. “Isn’t that a little… soon?” 

“I suppose if you don’t know our history you would think so but I assure you for us it feels like we’ve waited forever,” Charles said looking Erik in the eyes with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, though, if you don’t want to have anything to do with me I understand. You don’t really know me. I am also not trying to replace our mother so do not worry.” 

She nodded looking apprehensive but understanding. The night carried on with small talk as no one could handle the much more big news.  
~*~

“She really does not like me does she.” Charles is laying in bed reading as he says this. Erik didn’t even realize he knew he was in the room.

“I don’t know Charles, she seems for whatever reason to be trying to distance herself from you and this situation as much as possible. I will talk to her I promise to love. For now, don’t fret. Peter likes you.” He smiled softly. “This means you're going to be a Schritt Opa.”


	2. Erik visits Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU so characters are slightly out of character

“Wanda darling, are you here?” Erik calls into the living space this so-called “Jarvis” let him into. He said she was in here. It’s very big and quite grand even by Charles standards. Guess that's what you get from someone like Tony Stark.

“In here Vater!” I follow her voice to find her in a small room. It’s being painted a cream color and furnished with baby furniture. “What do you think so far?” I look around beaming.

“It’s beautiful darling. Do you know the gender yet?” I smile taking the room in.

“Not yet. I’m only 10 weeks. Stark is being amazing helping us furnish a room. He’s baby proofing our entire floor and he’s paying all of my medical expenses. I’m so grateful. I couldn’t ask for a better team, I have so much support. I wish peter would come here and fight with us. I bet I could set him up with a pretty girl or two I know here. Lord knows last time I saw him dating someone.” I smile, glad that she has her team and stark to help her. I do wish her brother would tell her about him and Logan. He’s so worried she will be disappointed in him or reject them. I wonder why he thinks this, I don’t see why she would do that. 

“Oh good. In due time then, but let me know when you know the gender. I’m very excited for you. This Vision, he’s staying around to help you right.” I try to put on a neutral expression. 

“Of course Vater, he’s the father. Actually were making plan’s to get married. Not anytime soon but eventually. He’s so kind and gentle. Oh, dad, you will love him trust me.”

“Good. Good. Now I came here to talk to you about Charles and me also.” She freezes slightly.

“What about you and Charles?” She looks at me with her arms crossed.

“I’m starting to get the feeling that you don’t approve of my decision to be with him. I understand this and accept your opinion but it would mean a great deal to me if you could be at the wedding, Wanda. I have loved Charles for almost 30 years. This is the only person I have ever truly loved. He is my life and I love him. He will never be your mother, and I’m not asking this. I am asking that you accept him as my husband and the love of my life.” I look at her almost pleading.

“Father, just why a man. You couldn’t find some nice woman to marry. Be normal for once. We’re already weird enough why did you have to go and be gay too?” She looks at me like I’ve personally offended her.

I look at my daughter like I’ve never seen her before. “Wanda I don’t know where this is coming from. I have loved you, cared for you and done everything I could to make you happy. If my happiness interferes with yours, my apologies. I will never apologize for being different. We should celebrate our differences. I am a Jewish, gay, mutant and proud. I will never apologize for that. If you want to talk again you can come find me at the mansion. You have hurt me today in a way I have never been hurt. For that, I truly hope you figure out what you have done.” With that, I turn to leave.

“Vater wait! All I said is what everyone thinks. You’re a freak. Why do you need to make it worse and flaunt it with Charles, to make it worse, he’s in a wheelchair.” She spat with hate and spit.

“I’ll have you know he’s in that chair because of me and I carry that guilt and regret every single day of my life. Never ever say another word about that or so help me…” I glare at her a little longer and turn once more to leave. This is no daughter of mine.


	3. Logan and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I love this pairing

“Kid would you slow down for two seconds. You're giving me a headache here” Logan says this while looking at Peter trying to get him to stop his pacing. “What are you all worked up about anyway?”

“Erik went and saw Wanda try to convince her to come to their wedding. It didn’t go very well and he’s crushed. I don’t even know what to say to him or how to help. Wanda doesn’t even know that I’m gay also let alone with you. I was hoping if it went well I could invite her to our wedding but…” He trails off and slides to the ground against the wall crying. 

“Hey, baby.” Logan goes over and sits next to him holding him in his arms while he cries. “Logan she told my dad he was a freak and asked why he had to make it worse by being a guy. A guy in a wheelchair no less.” Logan growls in response and holds him tighter. 

“Baby, you know that’s not true. I can also say’s I’ve seen your dad at many different stages of his life but the one thing that stays the same is that he always loves Charles. Your father is not a freak. He has done some terrible things but he has paid for his mistakes. I promise you, you are not a freak, your father is not a freak and neither is Charles. You are amazing and I love you so very much. You are going to make me the happiest man alive. I can not wait to call you my husband. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. If you want we can go talk to your sister.”

“Okay, but not tonight.” He leans in and kisses him softly. “Tonight I want to snuggle and maybe play twister.” Peter grins and rushes to the door locking it. Logan smiles and thinks this night is getting better already.


	4. Stanner come out to Wanda

Tony walked into the kitchen with a tired Bruce in tow. He spotted wanna at the breakfast bar. "Hey Wanda, Jarvis told me that metal head was here earlier. Daddy checking up on you?" He smiled as he teased her.

Wanda scowled "No, he came to try to convince me to go to his wedding." 

"Oh yea, to professor Xavier! I was wondering how long that would take. They've been doing this dance for years now. Was really only a matter of time." Bruce chuckled and poured some milk on his cereal. "I'm happy for them. They deserve their happiness." 

"Seriously, you have no problem with this. Their fags, it's disgusting and disgraceful. My father could have his pick of women and he chooses a disabled, old man." Wanda is glaring at Bruce and Tony at this point. 

"Wanda do you have a problem with homosexual relationships?" He glared at her.

"It's disgusting. I just don't understand why he would do this." She looks at her food angry.

Tony looks like he's about to blow up but Bruce intervenes. "Wanda, there's nothing gross about being gay. It's just love. I'm not sure where you got this idea that it's wrong or disgusting but it's not. Love is never wrong." He glances at Tony and looks back at Wanda "Wanda what do you think I am to Tony?" 

"His team mate and his best friend." 

"Yes but im also his boyfriend and his fiancé. I love Tony so much. Before I meet him, I thought I was useless. I've tried and failed to commit suicide a few times. I like to believe that's because Tony was still waiting for me." 

She looks at us shocked. "Why?"

"Because, I love him and he loves me. That's all it is. Your father loves Charles and always has. You should also know he's the one who accidently shot Charles and paralyzed him putting him in a wheel chair. He has a lot of guilt child." Bruce looks at her sadly. "Your father has lost his parents, a wife, a child and so many years of life to bad choices. Don't make him loose you too. He loves you so much. You and your brother. All of the Avengers are going to the wedding, I hope you can join us and be happy for your father." 

Wanda looks down and pokes at her food. "I'll think about it. I'm sorry for the nasty things I said."

"Its okay but Wanda, don't believe everything you hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's so late and im tired but wanted to pump this chapter out today. Enjoy sorry it's not proof read real well


	5. heartfelt conversation

Charles watched from the door as Erik sat slumped on the side of their bed. 

“Erik, don’t worry Wanda will come around. If not them it’s okay. I will never push it and I know you won’t. I know you’re hurting Erik but you can’t cut off your daughter. She’s having your grandchild Erik. You don’t want to miss the life of your grandchild. Do you Erik?”

“Charles, I love my daughter. I love her dearly but I don’t know where this is coming from. I love you too. I want her to be apart of our family. Peter is scared to be himself around his sister now. Logan wants to be free to love him whenever but Peter is too scared his sister will find out or something. I don’t want any of us to feel like we have to act just for Wanda. She needs to grow up and understand that I love you, Peter loves Logan and there is nothing wrong with that.” Erik is crying and has his head in his hands at this point. ‘I am proud of who I am and she made me feel ashamed for the first time in years Charles.” 

Charles wheeled over to him and hugged him. “I know and she had no right to do that to you, Erik. I’m so sorry.”

“She called me a fag. She said I made it worse because I picked a man in a wheelchair. I put you in that fucking chair damn it. You should hate me. You should want to kill me for what I fucking did to you but instead, my Charles. My Charles, always forgiving, always loving. You forgave me and took me back. I have screwed up more times than I can count and for that, I am truly sorry.” He opens his hand to show Charles something.

“Is that what I think it is?” Charles stared down at the bullet from the beach all those years ago. He couldn’t believe he kept the bullet.

“I keep it as a reminder of what I have done and to remind me why you are such an amazing person. I regret putting this bullet in you each and every day of my life. It may have been an accident but it was still my fault. It took me years to accept this, but I finally came to terms with it. I love you, Charles, I don’t deserve you but thank you for having me.” 

“Erik, of course, I forgave you. It was an accident. I love you so much. There's nothing our love can’t overcome.”


	6. Coming out to Mr. America

“Logan I’m too nervous. What if she hates me after this? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she doesn’t let me see the baby? Oh my god, that means our kids will never meet her kids. Logan, this is a bad idea.” Peter says all of this while they are in the elevator at Stark tower going to see his sister. “We can turn around now. Yes, I like that idea. We can just say we were here to see um… Steve. You are friends with Steve right?” The elevator opens and Peter lets out a soft stretch.

“Peter chill out would you Jesus christ. Why the hell I’m going to marry someone as high strung as you I will never know.” Peter grins at him

“Cause you love me and my hot ass.” He winks. Logan smiles knowing that would get his Peter back. They are on the main floor for the Avengers. Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Bruce are in the kitchen. They seem to be having a conversation eating lunch or something.

“Oh well if it isn’t Speedy Gonzalez and Wolverine. What are you two doing here?” Tony smiled at them surprised to see them but not unhappy. He knew about the two and thought they made a good couple.

Peter frowned “We um.. We came to see Wanda.” Peter looked back at the elevator “But I think that maybe we will come back another day. Sound good Logan? Alright. Bye guys.” Peter started to speed off but Logan was prepared for that and grabbed the back of his jacket ending in him landing on the floor. 

“Seriously Quickie, we came here to talk to your sister. That’s what we're going to do. We both have the day off. Don’t tell me we came here instead of doing something more fun for nothing.” He turned bright red and Tony laughed. Steve and Bucky didn’t get it and Bruce smiled having a suspicion. 

“Is this about your father's wedding?” asked Steve.

“Sort of. Not completely, though. It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Peter was still bright red. 

“What else is going on?” Bucky asked this while he put his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“ Peter if you don’t tell them I will because seriously you know it can’t be a secret forever.” Logan looked at him with a stern face.

“Fine. Fine. Fine. Okay, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Tony, well Tony you know but can it cause I see you fucking grinning. Okay, here it goes.” He looks at them all takes a deep breath. “I’m engaged to Logan and we’ve been together for about 3 years now and I love him but Wanda doesn’t know and I need to tell her.” He said this very fast and everyone but Tony looked at him with owl eyes.

“Peter you do realize not all of us have super speed. Slow down a bit.” Bucky said this laughing to himself.

“For christ sake.” Logan grabbed Peter's hand pulling him to him for a kiss. Peter resisted at first but eventually melted into it forgetting they had an audience. He grabbed Logan's ass and groaned into the kiss. He came back when he heard hoots and hollers. Peter pulled back completely red.

“That’s it. That’s the big deal. Who cares I’m with Buck here and Tony is with Bruce,”

“Steve, you didn’t hear what happened did you?” Tony sighed “Erik told Wanda about the wedding and Wanda didn’t take it well. He came to talk to her and she called him a fag and some other nasty words. She also said he made it worse by being with Charles because he’s in a Wheelchair. We talked to her the other night and basically gathered that she’s somewhat homophobic. That’s why he’s so scared.”

Steve was appalled. “Seriously, I just can’t believe that. I would never have guessed. I’m so sorry Peter. We can help you talk to her if you want.” 

“I would like that.” Peter gave Logan a quick kiss and smiled at the group.


	7. PR Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of work and a knee surgery later I have remembered this fic and felt inspired to continue. It's not beta read and may have mistakes. Regardless enjoy. :)

Steve looked at the group, “Let me go talk to her first. Then I want Bucky to come in. Then I will bring her in here so we can all talk to her. Bucky and I know what it’s like to grow up around homophobia and even having some internalized homophobia. I think that maybe our past could help us with talking to her a little.”

Peter looked apprehensive “She can be very vicious Steve. I don’t want her degrading and hurting you by you coming out to her for this.”

Steve smiled and glanced at Bucky, “It’s not a secret, just not something we’re super open about. Like I said, we know a thing or two about homophobic attitudes. We’re working on being more open and we should come out publicly. Honestly, we all should... Love is not something that needs to be hidden. If I was with a woman, or you and Banner were, you would have shared your relationship with the public already. There is no shame, we need to stop acting like we are ashamed.” He stood and looked at them all with his Captain America signature look on his face. Righting an injustice yet again. 

“Steve, you know it’s not that easy. It would be a PR nightmare.” Tony looked at Bruce with a slightly tense expression. 

“So, are you ashamed of your love for Bruce?”

“What? Of course not it’s just, it may be 2017 but homophobia is not gone. It’s actually somewhat worse than it was a few years ago maybe due to some unfortunate political figures and their choices.” Tony said this with a clenched fist. Bruce grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothing his anger. 

“Then it’s time we do our part to change this. If we come out to the public, we can give hope to young people and people who feel lost. Not everyone has support Tony, maybe we can be that support for them.”

Tony looked at Bruce thoughtful. He knew what it was like to be that kid without support. He was 14 when Howard caught him in bed with another boy. They were only kissing but Howard was furious. He made it clear no child of his would be a fag. Shipped him off to boarding school with strict instructions to faculty to keep an eye on him and paid them for their silence on the matter. 

“Alright, I’ll tell Pepper to call a press conference. This means that You and Bucky have to come out, Bruce and I will come out, Parker and the Merc will be there, I’m sure half of New York has already caused them making out so they will have no objections. I would love it Peter if you and Logan would join us.” Tony smiled “But if not, I do understand and respect your decision.”

Peter looked at Logan. Logan shrugged “This is your call twink. I’ll do whatever you want to do. I don’t give a shit if people dislike me. That’s kind of my thing.”

“Okay, but we have to tell my sister first.”

Cap nodded “Then let’s get to it.”


	8. Hate runs deep within

Steve knocks on the door “Wanda, can I come in?”

“”Yes, come in Steve.” Wanda is folding baby clothes into a little dresser. 

“Are you getting excited about the baby?” He looks and smiles at all the hard work she has put into the nursery so far.

“Yes.” She doesn’t sound happy.

“I heard what happened between you and your father. Would you like to talk about it? You seem upset.” He sits down on the nearby chair.

“He just infuriates me. I do feel bad for what I said. I also feel for what I said around Tony and Bruce. I didn’t realize they were… well, you know. It’s just unnatural is all.” 

He looks at her “And not being able to age, having super strength, being able to read minds, having super speed, turning into a rage monster, is all natural right?” he half smiled at her knowing that this is very real feeling for her but she had to see the irony in her statement. 

“I guess not but those are gifts. Men loving men and women loving women is just wrong. Nothing about it is beneficial to the world and it’s disgusting. Why can’t they see what they are doing is wrong?” 

“Wanda, who told you that being gay is wrong?” Steve had to get to the root of this to figure out how to fix it.

“My mother, which makes everything worse. I think she knew my father secretly had a dirty lust for Charles and made sure Peter and I always knew that those kinds of feelings were sinful, disgusting and wrong.”

That explains a lot about why Peter is so skittish about being Gay. His father is a mix of the time he came from, being in the holocaust and so much more. “Wanda, sometimes people’s thoughts evolve. As a society, we have progressed and realized that there is nothing wrong with homosexuals and them loving each other. In fact, homosexuality is found in many species.”

“God, not you too. You agree with those fags. Those fucking queers just get everyone to think it’s all fine and good but I know the truth.” She looked so angry and her hands started to glow red. 

“Wanda, I’ve been in love with the same person for almost 75 years. Granted, I may not have been awake for it all but I still loved them.”

“Peggy.”

“No, Bucky. Yes, I loved Peggy but more like a sister. Bucky is and always has been my one true love as stupid as that may sound. I spent forever thinking he would never love me back and that I was a freak. That’s what people said when I was growing up. Wanda, you are about to bring a child into the world. Fill that child with love, not hate. You are surrounded by love. Vision loves you. I love you like a little sister, everyone on the team loves you in their own way. Don’t let an old prejudice take that from you because I can promise that we won’t quite loving who we love.”

There was a knock at the door and Bucky peaked his head in “Good time?” 

Wanda looked at them “I just don’t understand.”

Steve smiled sadly that someone filled her heart with so much hatred “I know but you will. There is someone who wants to see you in the kitchen when you're ready.” Steve got up. Looked at Wanda, smiled at Bucky and gave him a small kiss on the temple. “Love is never wrong Wanda, but hate will destroy you if let it.”

With the Steve and Bucky left leaving Wanda alone playing with her magic to soothe her frustration and anger. She looked up at a sudden noise to see her future husband.


	9. A new vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I really think that his perspective would change her mind and it's objective.

Vision looked at Wanda softly, “I do fear I will never understand humans.” He came and sat by her. She put her head on his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” She looks up at him.

“I heard you talking to Steve, I knew about his relationship with Bucky. I also knew about Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. I did not realize they were a secret. Although, I guess you can not see what you do not want to see. I see nothing wrong with either relationship. Or the Spider-man with the Deadpool, or your father with the professor. I have observed how all of these relationships are seated in love like ours. I did not realize that humans were not supposed to mate with someone of the same sex. The more I think about it though, rules are meant to change. At one point, people owned people in this country from what I have read. This is now not allowed. Why can the rules on same-sex mates not change?” He looks at Wanda full of curiosity. 

Wanda looks at her future husband, somewhat ashamed of her actions towards their friends and really her second family. Really ashamed of her actions towards her father. She supposed he was right, it would take time to adjust and get used to it but she would try. “I guess I never thought of it like that. This is why you are my better half. What Steve said is right. I should bring this baby into a world of love, not one clouded by hate. Will you go with me to the kitchen, I think my father came to talk to me.” 

“Of course darling.” He kissed her forehead.


	10. A new lea

“Ms. Maximoff is coming down the elevator now Mr. Stark.” Friday was instructed to tell them when Wanda was coming.

“I can’t do this. Nope, I’m leaving. Logan, we’ll come back another day.” Peter tried to speed off but Long again was prepared for that and caught the back of his shirt. 

“Peter, I swear to God, sit your tight ass down. We are talking to your sister. I’m so tired of hiding this. Now or never quickie.” 

Wanda stepped off the elevator expecting to see her father but was surprised to see her brother. “Peter, I thought it was father who came. How are you?” She rushed forward to hug her brother glancing at Logan and glaring at him. When she hugged him she whispered, “Why did you bring that stupid lug?”

Peter snapped and threw his sister back. “This “stupid lug” is Logan. Logan is my fiance. We have been together for three years. Because you're a homophobic bitch, I haven’t told you. Guess what did, surprise, big brother is coming out of the rainbow closet. You have anything negative to say about it go for it. I don’t give a shit bit if you dare say another hurtful word to father or Charles again I swear you will be dealing with more than me and Logan.” He looked at her breathing heavy. He was pissed. Every emotion he had been bottling for years coming to the surface. “And another thing, I love you dearly, but I will cut you off. So don’t try me. You can either grow up, get over yourself and accept me and my relationship or get lost.” 

She stared at him. Looked around at the rest of the group who looked just as stunned as she was. Logan though just looked smug. 

“I was not expecting that.” Wanda says after a long pause “That being said, I want to try to turn over a new leaf. I’m bringing a child into the world and want to raise this child to love not to hate. I will say it will not happen all at once. I still love you Peter and I will get used to this in time. I’m happy you found someone to love.” Then she stands up goes over to Logan and slips into his mind. “That was just a glimpse of what will happen if you hurt him so be wise and don’t.”

Logan looks at her with mild contempt “Wouldn’t dream of it princess but I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The group move their way into one of the common rooms and start chatting. A few hours go by. Bucky and Steve have left. Vision has left. Leaving Bruce, Tony, Wanda, Peter, and Logan.

“I need to apologize to father. I was a complete ass of him.” Wanda said with a heavy heart.

“You really hurt him Wanda, but honestly I think you hurt Charles more. He has never felt like he was enough for Erik. Having your rejection and such harsh words not only about their relationship but his disability, which is father's fault by the way, really hurt him. He wanted to call off the wedding and send Erik away. Erik managed to change his mind for now but he’s still thinking about it. Charles really is good for father. He makes him a good person.” Peter said this and looked at Wanda with concern. He really hopes she understands how much damage she did.

“I need to go fix this. I need to go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opa means Grandpa, Schritt Opa means step grandpa


End file.
